<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gesture by MaraMoonbrook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701402">Gesture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMoonbrook/pseuds/MaraMoonbrook'>MaraMoonbrook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Breakfast, M/M, Making Up, Pancakes, Romantic Gestures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMoonbrook/pseuds/MaraMoonbrook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean acts like an ass. Castiel understands. Dean apologizes with breakfast foods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gesture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PB100 prompt: gesture (January 11th, 2021)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was angry. He'd been in an unpleasant mood for days and last night Castiel's offhand remark about it had set Dean off. They hadn't spoken since; Castiel knew he was better left alone for the moment.</p><p>It was 7:00 in the morning and Dean bustled around the bunker's kitchen rage-cooking. Scowling, he stomped over to the table where Castiel sat reading. Dean plopped a plate full of pancakes in front of him.</p><p>"Eat up, Feathers," he said, locking eyes with the angel. They shared a reluctant smile before Dean turned away, footsteps not quite so thunderous as before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>